Known rigid internal fuel manifolds include manifolds manufactured from a solid ring in which a plurality of channels are machined, from example through a turning operation. Each channel is usually sealed by a thin sheet of metal brazed to the solid ring to define a fuel conduit therein. Other types of fuel conveying members can be similarly manufactured, one example being fuel nozzle stems. While this configuration presents several advantages, improvements remain desirable.